A Beck Oliver Carol
by Ms.TechnoHam.and.ScisorryHair
Summary: Well, the title said it all. A little late Christmas present for you guys :-)
1. Chapter 1

Beck's POV

ever since Jade broke up with me I started drifting away from the gang. Jade and I broke up 3 months ago and since then, i started avoiding them. Half of the reason i'm avoiding them is that ever since the break-up they're siding with jade and making it look like i'm the bad guy in the relationship which made me angry. Jade's the one who's always jealous and she's the one who's always picking up a fight, and she's the one they're siding with? It made me angry that my friends and my best friend sided with jade. She doesn't even consider them as friends (well except for cat because she's jade's best friend).

"hey ! Hey Beck " Robbie screamed through the crowd running towards me. I noticed him but i ignored him . I started talking (and flirting) with the girls around me. I'm now one of the popular crowd here in Hollywood arts. the popular crowd in Hollywood arts are the students who already made it in Hollywood. They are the most popular and hottest kid in school. One day a director came up to me and gave me a minor role for a movie which became a hit. And ever since then, directors are lining up to ask me to be in their movie.

"Hey beck..." Robbie started ,i haven't noticed him until he's right in front of me. I just stared at him.

"I-I was wondering, Y-You know our tradition, during the last day of school every Christmas break ? Our guys night ? Well..we're wondering if you'll come and join us like every year."

"Uhhh... sorry Rob but i've got a lot of plans tonight. " I said cockily

"starting now" i said eyeing the blonde girl and the brunette girl giggling at me. I started walking towards them leaving Robbie.

"Hi Girls " I greeted them smiling seductively . The smile that can bring girls crawling at my feet.

"Hey ! " the blonde girl with a tan skin smiling seductively at me . the brunette has the same look.

"so which of you girls is willing to ditch class and date me ?" I yelled so that every girl in the hallway can hear me. And sure enough, almost all of the girls in the hallway started to pile in front of me. 'you!" I said to the brunette girl with a pale skin wearing a pink blouse and a super short mini skirt. "You're the lucky girl the finger chose today. Want to go out with me now?" the brunette agreed giddily.

After ditching class we end up making out in the janitors closet. When i opened my eyes ,i saw a blueish green eyes . Wait...i blinked again and saw 2 brown eyes. "Beck.. Beck you okay?" the brunette asked . "Yeah, Uhhhh..?"

"Janice"

"Yeah. Janice. I really enjoyed you today. Wanna be my Girlfriend?" I asked

She giggled. "I would love to" she said cheekily

"Great." Then i started buttoning my shirt and walked out of the janitor's closet and into my locker. When I reached there I saw the girl who broke my heart.

Jade's POV

"So..?" Andre asked Robbie. We're sitting on the stairs in the hallway.

"Well, he said that he have a lot of things to do" he said disappointed.

I looked at the boys and sigh.

"I'll try to talk to him" I volunteered

"No!" Andre said quickly.

Then beck made her announcement and picked Janice. The girl from our creative music class..

"Yeah he's so busy... with girls" I said

"guys .. did you notice that after jadey and beck broke up beck started dating girls every day?" Cat said

"Yeah.. I noticed that too" Tori said.

The bell ring and we started to go to our class at sikowitz. As expected he's not in here.

after our class with sikowitz I went to his locker and waited for him. When he arrived i stared at his appearance. His hair is disheveled and his shirt is crumpled. Look's like he's making out with another chick.

Be strong jade. He's not with you and you're not with him. He's moved on and so should you. I fought the urge to cry.

"what're you doing in here?"

"first you avoid the gang then you ignored us and then you won't give them a time of day? What's going on with you. It's just one night. Can't you spare some time for your best friends?!"

"those aren't my friends they're just some losers who backstabbed me" he said

"Losers? Backstab? What's wrong with you!? " i yelled at him

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just happened to wake up from those horrible nightmare which once I called my best friends. And now, look at me, I have great friends who'll never betray me"

"Hah!you call those wazz-bags your friends?"

"Yeah..because at least they were there for me when i need them !"

"yeah? Like when ?"

"When we broke up , where's the gang ? in your side ! no one even care whati did they're always with you. You're the one who broke up with me without any reason ! But you know what ?i think it's for the best. Look at me now. I'm living the life !the only problem is you and your pathetic friends !"

"Those wazz-bags are not your friends beck! They're ganks! They're just using you!"

"Well then I must be gank proof because I dated you !" He stormed off.

Beck's POV

I'm so pissed right now! She just have to come and ruin my day !Uggghhh! Why can't they just mind their own business? Can't they see that I don't want to be a part of their lives anymore?

the class ended. I was looking for Janice so we can make-out when I saw a blonde eyeing me. I stared at her. She's wearing a short dress that showed a lot of skin. She's eyeing me up and down. I smiled at her seductively and i took out my phone to text Janice.

To: #56

From: Beck

We're over

The blonde walked over to me. "heyyy Beck, wanna have fun?"

I smiled as I dragged her to the nearest closet.

~! #$%^&*()_+~

After "having fun" with #57, chloe my current girlfriend, I walked out of the janitor's closet. She left a little while a go. I want to be alone for a while. This janitor's closet brings back a lot of memories. There's no one left at the hallways of Hollywood arts. Figures, its 2 hours after the classes ended. Everyone must have gotten home. I looked straight ahead and saw Jade, she's talking to someone on her phone while putting her books in her locker. She's laughing but tears are threatening to escape from her eyes. She's breathing heavily. It looks like she's crying but she doesn't want to let the person she's talking to know. I continued to stare at her. Her hair covering her face, her mascara smudged, her nose is red maybe because of crying but she looked beautiful. I don't know how she does that. Only jade west can pull off any look but still looking beautiful. She hanged up and shut her locker. She rested her forehead on the door of her locker and the breathed heavily. She looked up and saw me. Our eyes met and she looked at me. She looked at me from head to toe and then shook her head and left.

~! #$%^&*()_+~

I went straight to my apartment. After my first movie, I decided to buy my own apartment so I can have parties and so I can bring home girls without being questioned by my nosy parents. I didn't bother to change and went straight to bed. It's a very long day and I just want to end it. Little did I know, it's only just the beginning.

~! #$%^&*()_+~

Kkkkeeeerrrrppllaanngngngngngngng!

What's that noise?! I looked at the my bedside clock. 12:30. Uuughhhhh... who's at my house at midnight? I grabbed my bedside lamp and went to the living room.

"Who's there?" no one answers.

"I have a gun!"I yelled. No one answered.

I opened the lights and saw no one. All of my stuff are in there and in place. I looked over the kitchen. Same. Maybe it was just my imagination or it's just my neighbour. I went back to bed and closed my eyes. I felt someone watching me. I sat up and turned around and there I saw. My Grandfather sitting at the at me. Which was weird because...he died a year ago.

"Heyyyy Beck! How's my favorite grandson?" my granddad said standing up making his way to me.

"Pops? How-? But you're dead! " I said shocked. I couldn't believe this. Why is he haunting me? I didn't do anything to him!

"Relax Beck, is that how you greet your grandfather?"

"Uhhh... welcome back?"

He chuckled. I stared at him. Is this real? I pinched myself .Ow! I looked over my grandfather again. He's still smiling at me. What is happening?

"You're not dreaming Beckett, i'me here because I'm concerned for you. What happened to you Beckett?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"why did your life has come to this?"

"What are you talking about? I'm good. Better even. I have my career, I have tons of money, i'm the most popular and the hottest guy in school. What's the matter with that?!"

"You really do believe that you have everything you need?"

"Yes!"'

Granddad looked at my eyes and looked down.

"heard you broke up with your girlfriend"

"who? Chloe? I was planning to, a while ago but then i got tired and-"

"No! Not her! The other one"

"Janice?"

"My dear boy! How many girlfriends did you broke up with?"

"I don't know. This month, Maybe 20?"

"20 girls?! How long did your relationship lasted? A day?"

"sometimes an hour. But if I really enjoyed her, I let her date me 2 days max." I said cockily.

Granddad looked at me with a disappointed look.

"what happened to you boy? You know, Once there was a boy who came up to me and he's grinning happily. I asked him why he's so happy and then he said that her girlfriend agreed to go with him to Canada to meet his family. I've never seen him so happy and giddy. And then I thought, whoever this girl must be special because she's the only one who can make our boy this giddy." He smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"july 2nd, his plane landed and i waited for him to introduce her girlfriend. When I saw her, i was surprised and shocked. Because she's nothing like we ever imagined. Instead of blonde, she has a black hair. Instead of tan, her skin was white as snow. Instead of a smiling face, we were greeted by a scowl. At first i thought don't judge the book by it's cover maybe she's a bucket full of sunshine inside. But boy was i wrong." He chuckled at the memory and I smiled.

"we started to welcome her but she's snappy and snarky. We were taken back because we're really surprised by the way she acts. We don't even know if he's playing a prank on us or she is. By the time we settled in, the family tried to get to know her better but every time we tried to ask her something, she answers with a mean and snarky tone. Even though she's mean, the family started to warmed up to her but not me. I mean, i've never been treated with such way and i'm not very happy about it."

"I'm very distant to her during her stay and one day, while she's trying to cook with the family the boy went up to me and he's grinning madly while looking at her cussing about the steak she's cooking. I asked him, 'What did you see in this girl?' he answered with a smile 'she makes me feel very special by just being with me. She's very different from the other girls i've known and she can make my world happy without her knowing it. She gives life to me in everything she do and every time i'm with her, she makes my heart burst out with happiness.' I looked at him as if he just got out of the mental hospital."she's the one pops, i know it. And i'm never gonna let her go. Ever." He said with such determination in his eyes. And since then, I saw how they look at each other, the simple glance that can make the other swell up. The simple touches that can calm the other simple smiles that can make the other burst out with such happiness."

" beck, do you know who this guy is?" my grandfather asked me

"me" I said with a sigh.

"No beck, that guy was gone 3 months ago and he's been replaced with a jerk."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! To give me a sermon? Well, it's a little too late for that pops" I spat out as I walked over the balcony.

Granddad stood and followed me.

"My dear grandson, 3 ghosts will come and visit you tonight. Each will show you the past, present and future. "

I laughed. " Yeah. Good one pops " I said as I nod nonchalantly turned around and saw no one. "Granddad?!"

Granddad was gone. Was I dreaming the whole time? I just shrugged and went back to bed. I think I'm going crazy.


	2. Past

~! #$%^&*()_+~

"Cut it out!" I mumbled. Someone's jumping at my bed. Maybe it's the guys. Ugghhh... I need more sleep.

*jump jump jump*

"cut it out!" I said loudly.

*jump jump jump*

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled while sitting up.

I didn't saw anyone except a little girl. I recognized her face. She's Allie. My next door neighbour back at my parent's house.

"Allie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Allie" Allie said

"Allie, how did you get here? Did your parents know you're here?" I glanced at my alarm clock 1:45.

"I'm serious beck. I'm not Allie"

"Look Allie I'm not in the mood to play games with you so tell me why are you here"

"I told you I'm not Allie !" Screamed Allie

"Fine. I'll play your game. Who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Matilda the ghost of the past. And I'm just using Allie's appearance so you won't be afraid of me"

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically

"Would you prefer if I looked like this?" And then she transformed into a a horrifying monster.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! FINE! I BELIEVE YOU! Just stick with the Allie get up!" I screamed

"Good. So, come on, we're off schedule"

I sighed "fine" and then she snapped her finger and we're now standing in the halls of hollywood arts. I started smiling at the freshman girls.

"They can't see you"Matilda said. And sure enough a guy walked right through me. Guess she was right.

"What are we doing here?!"

She pointed at two guys talking in my locker. I recognized one of them. He was Andre and then I realized the person he's talking to was me during our freshman year. I moved closer to them to hear what they're talking about.

(AN: the italics is past beck and the normal is present beck)

_"Heyyy.. Earth to beck? " the freshman Andre snapped his fingers infront of my Freshman's face_

_"What?" I have my eyes locked up on a certain girl._

_"Dude ! I was talking about the two hot northridge girls I got us tonight"_

_"Sorry, i have plans"_

_"Really? With whom?"_

_"With her" I said pointing to a certain porcelain skinnedbrunette._

_When I the girl turned around It was none other than: Jade. I remember this day this is the day I build up my guts and asked jade out._

_"Ooohhhhh... Who's sheeee?" Matilda sked pointing at jade._

_"No one!" I said quickly_

_"Looks like someone to meeeee" she said in a sing-song voice_

_"Dude! You've been head over heels for her since day one! You still haven't made a move yet?" Andre asked_

_"I don't know, I'm afraid she'll reject me"_

_"Yeahhh... That's not far from happening it's jade west we're talking about! The most intimidating but the most beautiful girl in school"_

_Then I noticed Andre's tone softens. Past me didn't notice because I'm too busy taking a deep breath._

_"Wish me luck Andre" I said as I walked to jade's locker._

_"Yeahh.. Good luck" andre said quietly_

Then I noticed Andre's tone again. It's like he didn't meant what he said.

_Jade slammed his locker shut and noticed me standing beside her locker._

_"What?!" She exclaimed_

_"Hi Jade! Uhh.. Y-You know, I was wondering if you want to check out this new restaurant that opened by-" I was interrupted by jade who was scowling at me_

_"No"_

_"But I heard it's very-"_

_"Don't care"_

_"How about this new fast food chain that-"_

_"Dude! Which part of No don't you get?!"_

_"Oh come on jadelyn west ! Please?!" I said desperately. Then jade stomped on my foot. "Owwwwwww!"_

_Then she leaned her face and whispered in my ear._

_"Never call me by my full name" she whispered in a tone that made my whole body shiver. "Got it?"_

_I nodded "Got it" then she stormed off._

"Ooooohhh... That girl can really make an impression!" Matilda said. She's holding a popcorn and sitting in the stairs as if she's watching a movie.

"That girl is really hard to convince" she added

"Oh Matilda, you have no idea" i smiled at her.

She snapped her fingers again and the scene changed. We're still on the halls of hollywood arts. The past me was looking at jade while she's pulling out her books on her locker. I remember this day. This is the day Jade finally agreed to go out with me. But of course knowing jade, she won't agree to go out with me by just asking her. It took a little more than that.

_I started to walk to Jade as she slammed her locker shut. She's holding her daily coffee from jet brew. I smiled wickedly as she started to walk to sikowitz's class._

_*splash* I pushed her hand away so she would drop her daily dose of coffee_

_"What the hell Oliver!?" She's firing with anger_

_"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean it" I said smiling wickedly inside_

_"That was my coffee! I haven't drank any coffee today!" She fumed with anger_

_"I'm so sorry Jade. How about I make it up to you? Let's go to jet brew right now and i'll buy you any coffee you want"_

_"What? Like, ditch class?" She thought about it before answering "never pegged you as a ditching-class kind of guy Oliver" she smiled at me_

_"let's go" she said as I lead her out of the halls of Hollywood arts._

Matilda snapped her fingers again and we were now standing outside jet brew looking at me and jade laughing and enjoying. I remember this. After we ditched class, we went to jet brew. We were just supposed to stay until sikowitz's class ended but we end up staying until the shop closed.

I smiled at this memory. I'm so happy this day. This day, I've gotten to know the real jade west. She's more fascinating once you get to know her. My thoughts were interrupted by Matilda "Wow. Is she really that hard to convince?" I laughed.

"Did you know, before I came up with this plan, I asked her sixteen times, got my foot stomped six times, humiliated five times and screamed at a lot of times" I chuckled

"And you didn't gave up?" She said Amazed

"No, not one bit" I said smiling

"Why? I mean, Sure, Jade's pretty, she's hot but why did you go through all this? You could have move on and date other prettier and hotter girls than her" she asked incredulously

I sighed. Remembering the story granddad told me " Because I know it, she's the one" I said looking at a laughing jade. You could see the fire in her eyes. The fire I missed.

"Whoa. She must be really worth it, huh?" She said looking over to past beck grinning madly while jade's talking

"Yeah" I sighed

Matilda snapped her fingers again and the room was spinning. I opened my eyes and found myself standing at Jade's porch. Past beck and jade were walking towards her house we were laughing and we looked so happy. It's past seven by the time we got home that day

_"So, here we are" i said sighing_

_"Yeah... Uhhh..." Jade's hesitated "Thanks" jade mumbled_

_"What? I didn't quite hear you" i said teasingly_

_"I said... Thanks" she said "for the coffee" she added quickly I smiled at her_

_"Well, I think this is a very successful first date, don't you think?"_

_"First date? Hah! In your dreams Beckett!" She snapped_

_"What? Oh come on Jade! I worked really hard for this! Did you know how hard it is to purposely spill your coffee and still live?!" I exclaimed. Oopss.._

_Jade's eyes widened "you did what?!"_

_"Uhhh... I'm so sorry jade I just really want to go on a date with you and since you always shut me down when I asked you sixteen times I-" i was interrupted by jade's laughter_

_"You-you're pathetic" she said in between her laughter_

_"Gee thanks" i said sarcastically_

_"Idiot. I know all about your little plan I just didn't know that you're really going to do it"_

_"WHAT? But- How?"_

_"Next time, don't tell cat" she chuckled_

_"So.. If you knew, that means you're willing to go on a date with me!" I exclaimed_

_Jade blushed and looked down "No! It's just, you really look pathetic and I just want to put an end to it. So I figured if you could have one date, you'll end all this nonsense. I have no interest on you or whatsoever!" She said quickly_

_"So this is a date!"_

_"No!" Jade walked to her door_

_"Jadeee!" She turned around walked back to me and kissed me on my right cheek_

_"Fine, it's a date" she smiled and walked back to her door i was so shocked that I cant't move my feet. I snapped back to my senses and ran to jade_

_"Hey, I was wondering if you're free this saturday, we could watch a movie or something" i said running out of breath_

_She looked at me and opened her door "will I get to pick the movie?" She asked teasingly_

_"Sure. Any movie you want, Every movie you want" I said a little too quickly_

_"Pick me up at 8" she smiled and shut the door_

I was on cloud none that night. I saw past beck's expression he looked like he won the lottery. He walked giddily on the way home.

"Awwwwww" I looked over Matilda who's now holding a tissue wiping her imaginary tears "Ahhhhh... Teen love it's so beautiful yet complicated" I chuckled.

Matilda snapped her fingers and I found myself at a parking lot. I saw past beck and jade walking out of jet brew laughing. I remembered this day. This took place exactly one month after our first date. It must be past eight because it's now getting dark

_"I can't believe you did that!" Jade exclaimed in between laughs_

_"Me either" i said laughing too "I didn't know what came to me"_

_After we stopped laughing we're now walking slowly across the parking lot._

_"Hey beck, how good of a runner are you?" Jade asked out of nowhere_

_"I don't know, not very good" i told her. She smirked as if she's planning something and then she ran to me and messed up my hair in a challenging manner_

_"Oh you did not just do that" i said fixing my hair_

_"Well, I must be Britney spears then because-" she messed up my hair again and stepped back "Oops, I did it again" she said laughing while stepping back at me_

_"Oh you're so dead" I said as I ran up to her and chased her. She removed her shoes and kicked it off her feet. She's running away from me while I chased her. We ran across the parking lot for another 20 minutes until jade stopped and sat on the middle of the parking lot. I sat next to her and we stared at each other for a while then we burst out laughing_

_"Oh my Gosh. How cliche is this?" She said. I stood up, gathered her shoes and offered my hand to her_

_"Come on. Let's take a walk on the park" I said_

_She huffed "i don't wanna get up" she said pouting like a three-year old_

_I rolled my eyes and kneeled in front of her. My back facing her. I can feel her smile and she jumped at my back_

_"Wow, you're lighter than I thought" i said walking to the park_

_"So,you're saying that i'm fat?!" She snapped_

_"What? No! I never said that!"_

_"But you're implying it"_

_"No! I never implied that. It's just a compliment jade"_

_"Oh so now i'm unappreciative?!" She yelled_

_"Oh just shut up" I chuckled_

_We reached the park and she jumped off of me. We saw a crowd. Looks like a party or looked for a place with no people around. Knowing jade and people, it might not go well. We found a spot just far enough to hear a little bit of music. We sat under a tree and rested. I looked over at jade and noticed her eyes were closed. I just looked at her. Admiring her. Then i heard a low grumble and the rain started pouring._

_"It's fascinating isn't it?" Jade said. I didn't even noticed she woke up._

_"What? The rain?"_

_"Yeah" she said stretching her arm to the rain. She's smiling. I've never seen her smile this big before except when someone's dying in a movie or we're in Scissorsworld. I stood up and grabbed her hand leading us out to the rain._

_"What the-? Are you insane?!" She shrieked i just smiled at her and she smiled too_

_We heard the faint sound of the music. I recognized the song. Cat used to play it all the time when she rides my car. It was sparks fly by taylor swift._

_I curtsied and offered my hand "can i have this dance?" I asked in a british accent. Jade rolled her eyes_

_"Only if you stop talking like that" she said as she took my hand._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take way the pain_

_Cause i see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I held her hand and started to sway. Then before I know it i'm spinning her, twirling and shimmying her hips to the beat of the song while we're both laughing thinking how cliche we looked. She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. She smiled and we both started to lean in to each other. Then there it is. I felt her lips against mine. I didn't feel any sparks. None at all. But what i felt was like the night of the fourth of july. There were fireworks everywhere. There were fire, bells and the whole place would've burned and i won't even notice it. The kiss was simple but full of passion. We pulled away and smiled and the next thing I know we're kissing again. But this time, it's more passionate._

_Our lips moved in sync against each other. I bit her lower lip asking for an entrance she teasingly declined. I gripped her waist tighter while her hands were traveling from my chest to the back of my neck. I bit her lip harder which made her moan and gave me my entrance. Our tongues danced with each other. Discovering the new territory. We pulled apart and I hugged her really tight._

_"Jade" i said breathlessly as I stared into her eyes_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked_

_"Beck, are you sure you want to be with me?" She asked "there's a lot of girls out there. Prettier and skinnier than I am"_

_"Jade, I don't want those girls. Do you think i'll be here with you if I did?" I said "i want the girl who's snappy and mean but a big softy inside" i smiled "the girl who's always putting up a fight with me, the girl who's beautiful in everything that she do and-" i was cut off by jade's lips pressing against mine "I would love to be your girlfriend Beck Oliver" she said as she pulled away. I lifted her and spun her around like what the guys do when they're happy in the movies. And we continued dancing in the rain._

I remember what I felt that day. Me and Jade dancing in the rain. While the people are desperately finding a roof, Jade and I are having the time of out lives.

"Awwwwwwwww! That's so cute! It's like i'm in one of Nicholas spark's novels!" Matilda cried. I chuckled at her while Matilda blow her nose.

Matilda snapped her fingers and the room is spinning again. I found myself at the halls of hollywood arts except this time, no one's here. The only person in here is Jade and my pal Carter. Carter is looking over Jade with a malicious look.

_"Hey! West!" Carter called Jade as he walked over to her_

_"Ughhh... What do you want, Carter?" Jade said irritably_

_My eyes were glued to the scene. I never knew anything about this._

_"You know, I never know what Oliver saw in you" he said maniacally. He stared at jade slowly from her feet up to her head_

I don't like the way he looked at Jade. He looked like he's eye-fucking her. Fantasizing about her.

_"And then-" he put both his arms beside her head and jade was now trapped between him and her locker "-I look at you, your creamy white skin" he husked voice whispered in her ear "your very very delicious body" his hands traveled from her cheeks to her waist gripping it tightly. Jade tried to push him off but he's too strong_

_"Carter!" She's pushing him off her "s-stop it" she said breathlessly_

_"Oh babe, I'm just getting started" he grinned maniacally then he started nipping on her neck_

_"Carter stop!" Jade tried to push him off as hard as she could but carter pushed her against the wall, hard, and grabbed her hands and pinned her hands above her head_

_"There's no use in resisting babe" he said huskily and kissed jade on the lips. Hard. And his hands traveling all over her body_

"No!" I tried getting carter off of jade but it's no use

"Beck!" Matilda yelled " they can't see you remember? You can see but you can't touch"she said but I continued trying to get him off of her

_"Carter! Please stop!" Jade cried pleadingly but carter ignored her_

_"Help!" Jade cried and then carer slapped her cheeks hard._

_"Call for help one more time and I'll make sure your perfect little boyfriend, won't be perfect anymore" he mocked_

_"No! Leave Beck out of this" she cried. He gripped both of her cheeks_

_"Then you better shut your mouth" he said as he kissed jade hard. Again._

I looked at jade. Her eyes crying and begging for help but she still had her mouth shut. "What are you doing!?" I yelled at jade as if she could hear me "call for help! Damn it!" I yelled. Matilda looked at me helplessly. "What is she doing?! Why is she not shouting for help?!" I yelled at her

_Carter started tearing her clothes. Jades's crying but she still kept her mouth shut. While carter is busy fiddling with the buttons of her jeans, jade successfully pushed him off of her._

_"Ughhh... You little gank" he kicked her ankle hard which made her out of balance and fall into his arms " let's see you try to escape now" he started trying to tear her top off while still kissing her neck_

I'm still trying to get carter off of jade. I never saw jade so helpless. "NO! NO!" I screamed. "DON'T TOUCH HER" i'm now on a crazy rampage pulling my hair. I can't take it. "Beck! Calm down!" Matilda said trying to calm me down. "HE'S RAPING HER AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I screamed trying to get him off of her again. I tried beating him up but it's no use. My fist just went through his body.

_"Oh babe, you're attitude maybe as cold as snow but you sure are the hottest girl in school" carter said trailing kisses against jade's neck, shoulder and jaw_

_"Carter! Stop it! Please!" Jade pleaded but carter ignored her again._

_"Jadeyyyy!" Cat gasped as she ran over to jade. Andre, Robbie and Tori are with her. Carter suddenly dropped Jade which caused jade to fall on the floor._

_"Remember sweetie, one word to Beck, and that'll be the last thing you could say to him" he said and stormed off. The gang hurriedly helped jade up_

_"Oh my gosh jade! He could've raped you! Why didn't you call for help?!" Tori exclaimed helping jade sit at the stairs_

_"I'll go get beck"Robbie said_

_"NO!" Jade shouted as she stood up and fell_

_"Owww!" She groaned in pain_

_"Please, guys i'm begging you, do not tell Beck" jade pleaded_

_"But, Jade that guy almost raped you if we didn't come" Robbie said_

_"Just," jade sighed "please don't tell him"_

_The gang looked at each other and sighed "okay"_

_"Oh my gosh Jade! What happened to your cheek? And your ankle?!" Cat shrieked_

_Jade looked over at Andre who's been awfully quiet. "Andre? Are you okay" jade asked softly. Andre gritted his teeth. "I'm going to kill that guy!" Andre said "I'll provide your alibi" Robbie added as they were about to run out of the door_

_"Andre! Don't!" Jade screamed and stood up forgetting her ankle was sprained and fell on the floor. The gang helped Jade up and placed her on the stairs_

_"SO YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE DID TO YOU?!" Andre screamed Jade remained silent. "Just please, don't go after him" jade looked at Andre's eyes and pleaded_

_"Fine" Andre said softly as he gritted his teeth_

_"So, what do you want us to do?" Tori asked_

_"How many minutes till the class end?" Jade asked softly as she wiped her tears_

_"Uhhh...20 minutes"Robbie answered looking at his watch_

_"Okay. Uhhh... Cat? Could you fix my make up and my hair-" Cat nodded pulling out her make-up kit and hairbrush "and Tori, could you cover this slap mark here-" indicating her right cheek "and the hickeys on my neck" Jade said and Tori started to work on jade's face._

_"I have some ace bandage in my first aid kit" Robbie said going to his locker. Andre is still quiet and staring intently on a blank space._

_"Uhhh.. I think you'll wrap it-uhhh... Maybe this goes in here and-uhhhh.." Robbie was cut off by Andre who violently grabbed the bandage off of Robbie's hand and wrapped it on Jade's ankle properly. The gang successfully did their work before the bell rung. And before they know it, the halls of hollywood arts are now flooded with students._

_"Jadeyyy! Your shirt!" Cat said pointing at Jade's ripped shirt_

_"Oh shoot! Robbie, give me your hoodie" Jade zipped up his hoodie while putting her shoes on quickly hiding the bandage around her ankle._

_"Again guys, Please, not a word" Jade reminded the gang._

_"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully._

_The gang looked up and saw Carter beside me._

_"Guys, this is my GOOD friend Carter" I announced and faced Carter "Carter, this is the gang: Tori, Robbie, Cat, Andre and this-" putting an arm over Jade "is my girlfriend, Jade West" I said proudly._

_"Hey" tori said faking a smile. "Sup" Robbie said looking at the floor. Cat concentrated at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing in the world and Andre glared at Carter while clenching his fists. Jade looked up and glared at Carter who glared back as if saying: remember what I told you._

_"Whatever" Jade shrugged looking away from Carter and focusing her eyes on Beck. Carter flashed his award-winning smile at them pretending to be friendly._

_"Hey Bro, i've gotta go, the team wants me to talk to them before the class ends" Carer said walking out the door._

_"Sure. See ya!" I said while watching him walk out the door. I looked back at the gang and notice their weird behavior_

_"Uh...Guys? What's going on?" I asked_

_"Nothing!" Jade said quickly "they're just being their usual weird self" she added nonchalantly_

_"Okay. Well, babe, do you want to go to jet brew before going to my RV?"_

_"Sure" Jade said standing up without letting him notice she flinched "where did you parked your car?"_

_"Oh, my car broke down this morning and I walked to school. We can just walk to jet brew and into the RV it's just,like a 10-minute walk. And besides, I know you love walking" I said sweetly_

_"Great" jade said faking a smile. jade tried walking slowly and flinching every time she take a step buy I didn't noticed_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at my past self. "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HURTING?!" I screamed. I looked over Matilda who's giving me a sympathetic look.

"If he's furious with this one, I don't know how he will take the next scene" Matilda whispered to herself

"Why? What is it?" Matilda remained silent "WHAT'S THE NEXT SCENE?! SHOW ME DAMN IT!" I yelled shaking her. Matilda hesitated before snapping her fingers.

We were in a hospital. I saw Jade bursting through the doors followed by the gang.

_"WHERE'S BECK OLIVER?!" Jade's voice pierced through the hallways_

_"H-He's a-at ro-room 143, f-four-rth floor" the nurse said shaking_

_Jade quickly ran through the elevators and the gang hurriedly followed her._

_"WHERE'S ROOM 143?!" Jade yelled at the nurse_

_"Down the hall to the left" he said nonchalantly as if he's used to it_

_Jade stopped at the front of my room, looking at me through the glass window. The doctor went out of my room and proceed to the gang_

_"How is he doc.?" Tori said softly_

_"He have some bruises, broken ribs, and cuts. He lost a very large amount of blood and if he doesn't get some blood soon, i'm afraid he's not going to make it" the doctor said looking at the gang sympathetically._

_(AN:I don't know if that that's possible but let's pretend it is, so please bear with. Thanks guys ;D)_

_I know this day. Jade and I fought that night. There were screaming, throwing of stuff, and walking out. I decided to drive around that night, to clear my head and the next thing I know, I was driving off of a cliff. I don't know what happened I just lost control._

_"I have the same blood type as Beck, i'll donate my blood" Jade said quickly_

_"Okay...miss...?"_

_"West, Jade west"_

_"Alright. Miss West, follow me" Jade reluctantly followed the doctor looking back at the gang. The gang remembered jade hates needles. One of the many things she hates about hospitals are the needles._

_"I'll go with you" Andre volunteered and jade smiled_

_The two followed doctor blue at the lab._

_"Okay Jade, let's check first. Kay?" She nodded. He came to her with a liquid and he applied a little bit of it at the place he would take the blood from. He made her wear this plastic bracelet and jade took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She felt a pain at her arms and closed her eyes. She felt the pain stopped and she waited for the result._

_"Yep. You have the same blood type as Beck" the doctor said smiling at her and Andre. "Wait here" the doctor said_

_"It's gonna be okay" Andre comforted. Doctor blue came back holding a big bag. Jade's eyes widened. "You okay?" Andre whispered holding her hand. Jade nodded. Doctor blue applied the liquid again and jade squeezed Andre's hand as she felt a little bigger pain now for a long time._

I can't help noticing Andre. The way he comforted Jade. The way he touch her. The way he look at her. There's something I can't pin-point.

_The pain suddenly stopped and Jade opened her eyes "Done" doctor blue said. "Eat this. You gave a lot of blood" he said as he placed an energy drink and some peanuts in front of her "this might help" and walked out of the room taking it to Beck's room_

_"Thank for being here Dre" jade smiled_

_"Hey...Anytime" he smiled back_

_Doctor blue came back to the room "This should get him through the week" he whispered to himself_

_"What?" Jade asked wide-eyes_

_"Uhhh.. As I said earlier, Beck lost a very large amount of blood"_

_"And that wasn't enough?!"_

_"Sadly, no" the doctor looked down_

_"Then i'll give blood again" she said returning to her position earlier_

_"Okay" doctor blue repeated the procedure he did a while ago. Jade squeezed Andre's hand as she felt the needle sear through her arms while Andre comforted Jade_

_"Done. I'll go check if this is enough" doctor left the room_

_"How are you feeling?" Andre asked_

_"I'm okay. It's just a couple of bloods. No big deal" she said raising her fist and posing like a boxer. Andre chuckled "You're really a brave one" he said_

_Doctor blue came back to the room "So, there's good news and bad news"_

_"The bad news is that the blood wasn't enough" doctor blue sighed and jade looked down "and the good news is that Beck only needs one bag of blood and he'll be okay" jade's head snapped "i'll donate!" Jade said quickly_

_"But I don't think it's safe"_

_"Who cares what you think?! Just insert that needle and get some blood!" Jade shouted_

_"Jade! You already gave up too much blood! This could harm you!" Andre panicked_

_"No! It's not enough! Beck needs this blood! It's just another bag!"_

_Andre took a deep breathe "okay. Fine. Just one more and after that you're don. Okay? " Jade nodded. Doctor blue extracted another bag of blood from jade._

_"Okay. Beck should be okay now" doctor blue said as he walked out of the room and gave the nurse the blood._

_"Jade? Jade? You okay?" Andre asked_

_"Yeah... Just feeling nauseous and dizzy" she said weakly_

_"WHY THE HELL HE DIDN'T STOP HER?! HE'S A DOCTOR! HE SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS MIGHT KILL HER!" I screamed_

_Doctor blue entered the room uncomfortably. "Uhhhh..."_

_"What happened?" Jade raised her eyebrows as she tried to sit up_

_"The...uhhh... Nurse thought the blood was for the patient who's on the OR sooo..."_

_"WHAT?!" Jade screamed furious_

_"He was in critical condition" the doctor said quickly_

_Jade's eyes widened and now breathing heavily_

_"On the bright side, you helped someone, right? Yayyyy" the doctor said lightning up he mood_

_"BUT WHAT ABOUT BECK !? HE NEEDS THAT BLOOD!"_

_"I know, I know we'll just find another donor" the doctor said calmly "in spite of how hard that can be" he whispered_

_No no no no no. I think I know where this is gong._

_Jade's head looked at the doctor "Ohhh No! No! No! No!" Andre said quickly_

_"But Beck need it!" Jade pleaded_

No Jade. Don't. Please don't. I beg of you.

_"Jade! You might kill yourself!"_

_"But he need it! If I don't do it then he might die!"_

_"But Jade! You'll put your life in danger!"_

_"I don't care!" Jade turned to the doctor "get my blood"_

_"But he's right you might-" he was cut off by Jade_

_"DO IT OR I WILL !" She threatened. Doctor blue reluctantly did the procedure. Again._

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" I looked at Jade. Her lips are beginning to get pale and her body paler. Her eyes are dropping. She's getting weaker and weaker. I looked at Andre, he had his hand on his forehead. Looking at Jade worriedly. "STOP IT!" Turning my head to the doctor "STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" I screamed at the doctor. I looked over at Matilda. Asking her to do something. Anything. to stop this.

_"Okay. You're done" Jade is now breathing heavily_

_"Make sure he gets it" she whispered huskily_

_"I'll do it myself" the doctor said looking at her sympathetically and left. They went to the gang while Andre helped a limping Jade._

_"Jadeyyy!" Cat screamed when jade almost faint_

_"What happened?" Robbie asked_

_"Well, Jade didn't donate blood once. But four times!" Andre said getting furious again_

_"WHAT?!" The gang screeched_

_"It's no big deal guys" she said huskily while her head dropped_

_"NO BIG DEAL ?! LOOK AT YOU ! YOU CAN'T EVEN HOLD YOUR HEAD UP!" Andre took a deep breathe and calmed down_

_"I'll get her home"_

The room was spinning now and the scene changed we were now in jade's room. She's lying in her bed. She's paler than usual. Her body is weak and she's breathing shakily. Andre entered the room with a tray in his hands. He sat down beside jade and sat her up.

_"Here's some soup and coffee" Andre said_

_"But I don't wanna eat" Jade whined_

_"Oh come on Jade, please? You need your strength back"_

_"Fine" she gritted her teeth_

_"Here comes the traiinnnnnn! Choo-Choo!" Andre said playfully_

_Jade chuckled weakly "Stop it! I'm not a three-year old" she said while Andre's feeding her_

_"Hey! Slow it down" Jade said_

_"I'm sorry. I just you to feel better quickly"_

_"But I am getting better" Jade said softly_

_"No jade. You've been laying here all week!" Jade remained silent .The door burst open_

_"jadeyyyy!" cat jumped on jade's bed "how are you? Are you okay? Are you feeling nauseous? How are you feeling? Do you want some candy? Ooohh… did andre made you this soup? Is itterrible?"_

_"Cat!" Andre yelled_

_"I'm sorry Andre. My mom told me that boys cook horribly" the whole gang laughed._

_"well, we've got a text from thehospital. They said that Beck just woke up" tori said_

_"really? I need to see him" Jade said satnding up and falling back down. The gang helped her back to her bed._

_"You're not feeling good yet" andre said_

_"but I want to see him"_

_"Jade! Please for once, think about youself first!" andre burst. The room went silent_

_"How about this, you stay here and get better and once you are, you can go see beck" tori suggeeted_

_"okay" jade sighed_

_"I don't know what beck will sayif he foud out that Jade almost lost all her blood saving him and now she couldn't even stand up without falling" Robbie joked. Tjade's eyes widened_

_"No!"_

_"What?" Robbie asked_

_"Don't tell beck I donated my blood foer him"_

_"What? You're suffering right now because of saving him and you don't even want him to know?" sked tori_

_"I just." Jade sghed "don'yt want him to worry about me. It might affect his recovery" jade whispere_

_"but what about your recovery jade?" cat asked_

_"I'll be fine" she assured_

_"How about this," Andre suggested "If we promise to not tell beck, will you promise to do everything I say till' you get better?"_

_Jade pouted "Fine" the gang hugged her and went to the hospital_

I felt a pang of jealousy inside me. Andre's the one who's there for her when she could barely stand up. I didn't get the chance to be with her and take care of her. Andre was the one, who's with her in the time of her need. I felt a tear run down to my cheeks.

_"hey beck" tori said entering my room_

_"hey guys" Is aid looking for Jade_

_"How're you feeling?"_

_"Good. The bruises are still aching but other than that I'm perfectly fine" I said smiling_

_"We brought you some fruits Becky" cat said arranging the fruits on my bedside table_

_"Thank cat" I samiled at her "where's jade?"_

_Tori, Robbie and cat looked at each other "she's still mad at me, isn't she?"_

_"No! No. she's not mad at you. She's far from that believe me" Tori said_

_"then why didn't she bother to visit me?"_

_"she's just uhhh.." tori looked at Robbie and cat_

_"Visiting her grandma"_

_"babysitting her brother" cat and Robbie said at the same time_

_"it's okay guys, you don't have to cover for her" I said dejectedly_

_"No beck,-"_

_"No. I'm okay tori. I'm just, tired"_

_"Becky-"_

_"No. really, I'm okay, I just want to be alone for a while" the gang leave the room quietly_

I felt bad. I remember what I felt that day. I'm mad. Very very mad at Jade that day. I thought I almost died and she didn't care at all? I feel guilty and ashamed. I was angry at myself for not trusting jade. For not believing that she do care. That maybe there was a reasonable explanation why she didn't visit. Especially, when that reason was because of me. Matilda looked at me softly and snapped her fingers.

We are now standing at the girls bathroom. I don't know why but I saw two girls fixing their make-up. It was Brittney and Quinn. They are my friends in the popular crowd. They're talking about something

_"Couldn't you believe that gank?! Ruining Beck's chance?" Brittney said_

_"why? What happened?" Quinn asked curiously_

_"well, a director came up to beck and talkd to him about starring in this movie, uhhhh… whatever it's called, so Beck was so happy he said he couldn't wait to tell his girlfriend and the director said, he have to break up with his girlfriend because it's not what he wants for his image and after that Beck shut down the offer"_

_"What?!"_

_"Yeah. He shut down the offer that instant. Can't you believe that gank? She doesn't want beck's future to get better"_

_"I know right? She's soooo selfish! Ughhhh…"_

_"it's a once in a lifetime offer and beck turned it down because of her. Ughhhh… "_

_"I knew that girl will hold him back"_

_"you know? I don't know what he saw in her. She's so cold! She's treating him like garbage. I don't get why Beck is still with her"_

_"some of the guys in school said that Jade is luring him through her body. Can't you believe that? What a slut!"_

_"poor Beck stuck with that cold hearted bitch!"_

_"I know right? Well, come on. We'll be late for next class" the two hurriedly stomped off._

The last cubicle opened. And there I saw jade. Tears flowing out of her face uncontrollably. She pulled out her phone and texted me. "We're over" it said. This is the day she broke up with me. I tried asking her but she won't talk to me. She ignores me and she won't even look at me.

_Jade stormed off Hollywood arts while i'm following her_

_"Jade! Please! Just, talk to me! What did I do?" Pleaded grabbing her wrists_

_"Let Go Of Me!" She yanked off her arm_

_"I don't wanna see you ever again!" She yelled getting into her car and driving off_

_The scene changed again. The scene shows jade's house. I'm sitting on her front door knocking. I went inside I saw jade on the other side holding the door knob it looks like she's debating whether she'll open it or not. She's crying. She was about to turn the knob when she restrained herself it's for Beck's future she said it over and over again until she let go of the knob and walked back in her room._

Matilda snapped her fingers again. The room spins and I found myself at sikowitz's classroom. It's only Jade and Sikowitz.

_"Oh come on! Sikowitz! Just let Beck have this play!" Jade begged_

_"No, he already starred on the last play. He can't have all the plays" sikowitz answered_

_"Please sikowitz. I'm begging you" she pleaded_

_"Why do you want him on this play so bad?" Sikowitz asked sitting down. jade sat down next to him._

_"Well, last play, a director asked him to be on a movie, but... He declined it" she looked down_

_"If he declined it, then how would you know that if I put him in this play and a director comes up to him again, he won't reject it?" He asked_

_"Because this time, there's no one holding him back" she said softly. Sikowitz smiled at him._

_"You know, when I said you're lucky that you have Beck?" She nodded. "I was wrong, Beck is lucky to have you" he smiled at her. "Come here" he said as jade hugged him._

_"So... You'll put beck on the play?"_

_He chuckled "Sure. You know, i'm always a softy when it comes to you two" she smiled at him. "Butttt... You have to do something for me"_

_"I'm not gonna sing another kiddie song even if you pay me a thousand dollars" she joked._

_"Not that. On the 22nd, I'm supposed to babysit my niece and nephews and knowing me, you know i'm not good with kids so I want you to babysit them for me"_

_"On the 22nd? But that's the opening night of the play" He nodded._

_"If you want him to play the lead, it's that or nothing"_

_Jade thought about it "I just...want to be there for him" she sighed_

_"Don't worry" sikowitz said. "You'll always be with Beck, In here" placing a hand on his heart. She smiled "thanks sikowitz. And fine, i'll babysit but you hetercmake sure Beck gets the lead or else i'll make sure your niece and nephews are gonna be dinner" she joked. He laughed "ahhh... jade, so sweet and feminine" they both laughed._

Oh. So that'ts how I got the part. I was just shocked one day when I saw the cast list and I'm the lead without even auditioning. Matilda sighed

"What's the matter?" I asked her

"It's just so unbelievable. The girl loves you so much that she's willing to give everything to you. Your health, your future, your happiness even though she'll be hurt" she said. I just stared at her. I feel hurt.

"Ar you okay?" Matilda asked

"No. I just found out that my girlfriend almost got raped and she didn't even told me because she didn't want me hurt! She almost died for me and all I think about is her not visiting me! She sacrificed everything for me and I didn't gave her the time of day! I neglected my friends because they sided with Jade when they have every damn right to!" I turned around and punched the wall until my knuckled bleed. And the next thing I knew, i'm falling. I'm falling deep deep down.


	3. Present

I woke up in a jolt. Was it all just a dream? I looked around searching for matilda. I think i'm going crazy. I neews some water. I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water.

"Get me one too" Sikowitz yelled in the living room. I poured some water in another glass for sikowitz. Wait- Sikowitz?! I ran into the living room and saw sikowitz sitting in the couch

"Sikowitz!?"

"Hey Elvis!" He stood up and gave me a hug

"What?! Why are you here at-" i looked up at the clock "2:45 in the morning?!"

He chuckled "Why else am I here at almost 3 in the morning? I'm the ghost of the christmas present you nougat! " I looked at him like he's crazy

"But- you're not a ghost!"

"How can you be so sure?" My eyes widen. He laughed "i'm just kidding! Like matilda, i just go by the appearance of sikowitz." Ohhhh...

"Wait- so what happened earlier was true?" He nodded "all of it?" He nod. Ohh... All that happenned to jade. Wait! Jade

"I need to go to Jade" sikowitz stopped me

"She's not home right now"

"Where is she? Could you take me to her?"

"Of course I can! I'm the ghost of the christmas present! But let me start earlier this day" sikowits threw his coconut at the air and it transformed into a portal

"Hold on tight elvis" he grabbed my wrist and we plunged into the portal. Before i know it, we were standing at the halls of hollywood arts.

_"__Well then I must be gank proof because I dated you !"__I__stormed off._

Jade stood there. Not moving. I saw a tear escaped her eyes. Then followed by another then another. She's just staring at the floor. I feel like i've been punched in the guts. Jade wouldn't cry like that. I mean- jade cries a lot (even though she won't admit it) but she never cries silently. When we broke up and she went to tori, she cried loudly or when we were trapped in the RV. But jade never cries silently. She only cried silently once, when We thought Cat have cancer (long story short, cat thought that she have cancer because her hair is falling out but it turns out she's just using a unique shampoo to make your hair thin).

She tries to wipe her tears but the tears won't stop falling. I didn't know I caused her this much pain. I walked up to her and hugged her even though she can't see or feel me, I stood there and tried to comfort her. The bell rang and I can hear the footsteps of the students getting out of the classrooms.

_"Jade? What did Beck said?" Andre and the gang stood behind jade. She wiped her tears. She turned around and smiled at them. A fake smile_

_"Oh... Beck said he have a...Uhhh... family dinner tonight and he can't make it. He said he was sorry" jade lied through he teeth. Jade is a really good actress. She could make up a lie and say it convincingly. But she can't fool me. _

_"Ohhh... That's too bad. Guess we have to cancel guy's night" robbie said sadly_

_"Don't cancel guy's night. Just because beck can't come doesn't mean you won't have fun" jade placed a hand at robbie's shoulder_

_"But, there's just the two of us. And it won't look good when two guys eats with each other alone."_

_"But There won't be two guys eating alone, there'll be a guy-" jade pointed at andre "and a half" she pointed at robbie trying to lighten up the mood. The all smiled sadly. Jade sighed._

_"Okay how about this, let's have a guys and jade's night" andre and robbie's head snapped up. _

_"That could work" andre smiled reassuringly. Robbie nodded in agreement_

_"How about we make it guys and jade and cat's night?" Cat added_

_"No! Let's make it guys and jade and cat and tori's night!" Tori beamed. _

_"Awwwww! We love you guys!" They went in for a group hug. _

_"Come on jade! Join our group hug!"_

_"No"_

_"Please?"_

_"No"_

_"Pleaseeeee!" They pleaded _

_"Fine!" Jade extended her arms for a hug. They all tackled Jade to the ground. _

Seeing them like this makes me smile. Seeing jade smile for real. Makes my heart swell up. Because of them, the pain jade carries lessens. I owe my life to them.

"So that's where they all are" sikowitz muttered. apparently they all missed sikowitz class yesterday. The scene changes. We are now standing in an ice rink. At freezy queen's ice rink to be exact.

_"No! No force on earth can make me go to what you call the 'rink of fun' because last time I went into the water, I got harassed, abused, molested and almost drive me to death!"jade exclaimed_

_"Oh come on! The dolphin was just being friendly!" Andre chuckled_

_"And besides, that is not water" Andre said tying his skating shoes. The gang were in the ice rink fooling around. _

_"Ice is just another name for solid water and therefore it's water" she stated smartly. _

_"O-kay. But look, there's no dolphins so don't get your panties in a bunch"_

_"Aaahhhhhh! I hate that word!" Jade groaned. Andre chuckled. She glared at him and he glared back and soon, it became a stare-off war in which Jade lost (she blinked)._

_"Still not going"_

_Andre groaned. He could never win against jade. "Fine. I'll stop bugging you" she smiled "if-"_

_"I knew it's too good to be true" Andre ignored her "if you'll wear skating shoes" she looked at him confused_

_"Whyyyy?"_

_"That's my condition" jade thought about it. "Give me a size 7" she gritted through her teeth. Andre grinned. After the many failed attempts jade tried in tying her shoes, she succeeded ( with André's help of course)._

_"Okay. Now I got these little devils on, leave me alone so-" jade didn't have the chance to finish her sentence when Andre lifted her and placed her in his shoulders_

_"What the hell ?!" Jade screeched. Andre went in the middle of the ice rink and dropped jade there. "You said you'd leave me alone!" She acused_

_"Noooooo... I said I'll stop bugging you and i'm not bugging you I'm just holding you against your will" andre crossed his arms_

_" that's the same thing!"_

_"There's difference between bugging and holding against your will"_

_"Yes, bugging can end you an excruciating pain in the groin while holding me against my will can end you up in federal prison"_

_"I'll take my chances " andre smirked. Jade glared at him. Andre started to skate around her but Jade kept standing on her spot. "Come on jade! You're in the rink now, try to have fun!" Andre insisted "I-I can't" she mumbled "oh sure you can! Just relax and-""no, I mean I can't skate" Andre's eyes widened. Oh. "Wait- Beck is a canadian. He plays Hockey on ice. He's like great at skating how come you never asked Beck to teach you?" Jade looked down "He promised to teach me. Guess that all promises are meant to be broken huh?" andre was caught off guard. He didn't know jade was actually gonna answer him. "Uhmmm... How about let's enjoy this moment for a while? Yeah?" He smiled at her and she smiled back. _

Andre skated while jade was holding onto him. They skated for a while. She looks so happy, in fact this is the happiest i've seen her since we broke up.

"Who are those two? They're so cute together" sikowitz cooed

"No they're not!" I defended

"What got your underpants in a twist?"

I watched the scene in front of me. A lot of people are cooing and awwing at them. I feel my stomach lurched. I think i'm going to hurl. I feel something inside me burn. Like I wanted to snatch jade away from Andre and hold her tight, never letting go. I just want to rip off andre's hand away from jade's hand. I should be the one holding her hand like that not him.

Their little moment were interrupted when Jade got off balance and went tumbling down the ice dragging andre with him. They laughed and Jade seems to have no intentions of getting up so Andre joined her. They lay in the middle of the ice rink just looking at the stars above. ( the ice rink here at freezy queen has transparent roof) there's no skaters left. just the gang skating all around and Jade and Andre laying silently in the ice.

_"You know," jade was the one who broke the silence "he promised me that the day after we got home from Canada. He said that the next time we come back, he'll take me to his first ice rink. The ice rink where he first played hockey, the ice rink where he first broke his ankle, the ice rink he first skated." Jade's now crying "he didn't promise that he'll teach his girlfriend how to skate in there. But he will teach his fiancé." She laughed sadly reminiscing he memory "I started to argue with him. Screaming and scolding at him on how on earth did he get a fiancé. I was about to break up with him when he pulled me by the waist and then whispered to me 'I will not teach my girlfriend to skate because you'll not be my girlfriend when we come back. You'll be wearing an engagement ring'. I felt so happy that day. The promise he made. That promise that I wish he'd never break. Too bad I didn't get a taste of that promise huh?" Andre pulled jade into a hug l. The gang must've noticed it too because they sat down on the rink beside Jade soothing her. _

I couldn't help but to let a tear escape on my face. I remembered that day. It was one of the most special days of my life. We've been only dating for a year and a half but That's he day i've decided that jade would be fhe only girl in my lfe. I want her to be the only woman i would see who'll walk down the aisle and say I do to.

"You two have a lot of history together" sikowitz interrupt

"You have nooooo idea"

The scene changes. We're now standing in the streets. Andre is carrying jade piggy-back style while the tori, robbie and cat walks beside them.

_"-and the girl ran away screaming!" Tori said laughing_

_"What did you said to her anyway?" Cat asked_

_"Nothing! I just went up to her and I said: 'I noticed that you like cats' and she was like 'I love cats' and I was like 'me too! If you want, we can go to my house and you can pet my pussy!' And then She ran away screaming!" Robbie breathlessly explained. The whole gang laughed_

_"Dude! That statement is wrong in so many ways!" Jade chuckled_

_"Why? She said she likes cats and I offered her to pet Mr. Snoodles!"_

_"Robbie, did you ever think that she may have gotten the wrong idea?" Andre asked. Robbie just looked at him confused. _

_"You know, she might have got the wrong interpretation of what you said" andre expalined furtherly_

_"Ohhhh,... She might think I have a pet lion!" Robbie snorted_

_"Ohhhhhhhhh" the whole gang face-palmed their forehead._

_They rounded at the corner of LA hills and the Beverly hills. _

_"This is my stop. Bye guys!" Tori waved_

_"Oohh! This is our stop too. Bye jade and andre!" Cat and Robbie walked the opposite direction. _

_They walked in silence. Well, Andre walked while carrying jade. Andre chuckled lowly._

_"What's funny?"_

_"Nothing. It's just-" he sighed " you're lighter than I thought" he chuckled_

_"What?! So, you think I'm fat?!"_

_"No! I'm just complementing you!"_

_"You implied it!"_

_"Oh, just take the compliment jade"_

_"So, now i'm being ungrateful?!"_

_Andre chuckled and pretty soon, jade joined in. _

Whoa. Deja vu. My face fell. This was supposed to be me and Jade not Andre and Jade. We were the ones who used to be like this. They passed by the carnival. As they're walking I can see the faces of the people. Some stood in awe. Some cooed. I see red. Red everywhere. I feel like punching the people around them. A photographer approached them.

_"You're such a cute couple!" He cooed _

_"Oh we're not-"_

_"Why, thank you!" Andre beamed. _

_"Can I take a picture of you two so I could post it in my shop?"_

_Jade shook her head "No! No no no-"_

_"Of course you can!"_

_"Great! I'll just get my other camera!" The guy hurriedly walked to his shop._

_"Am I suddenly invisible?!" Jade complained_

_"Oh, shush it's just a picture" andre whispered_

_"But I don't want to!"_

_"Well, since I carrying you, you don't really have choice"_

_"And who's fault is that I have a sprained ankle?" Jade screeched_

_"Well, who insisted to have an impromptu flash mob in the middle of the ice rink?"_

_"I was trying to get up!" Andre laughed_

_"Oh! You're trying to get up?" He faked shocked "we thought you're trying out your new moves!" He laughed and jade growled_

_"And besides, if you took our help, none of these would have happened" jade scowled_

_"I got the camera!" The photographer came back. The photographer asked them to pose._

_"Uhmm.. Miss? You'd have to smile"_

_"Jadee" Andre said in a warning tone_

_"Fine" she sighed_

_"Okay... 1...2...3... Smileeee!" The photographer took the shot and thanked them. They continued walking. _

I saw the photographer develop the picture and hang it in front of his shop. In the picture, Jade is wearing a shy smile. The smile where her lips formed a small crooked smile and her eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky.

"Good Ghandi! Those two look adorable together! They're like me and a coconut!" I glared at him.

I felt a pang of jealousy inside of me. I don't like the idea of Andre and Jade's picture displayed for the world to see. In fact, I hate that idea. I tried to rip off the picture. But it just can't. Stupid picture! Stupid photographer!

_"Hey, we're here" As jade tried to get off of him, andre stopped her_

_"Where's the key?"_

Under the plant.

_"Under the plant" she mumbled. They went in and Andre set her down to the couch_

_"You want some water?" Andre asked_

_"Wasn't I supposed to ask that question?" Jade stood up and wince in pain_

_"Hey, sit down or you'll break your ankle" Andre escorted Jade back to the couch. _

_"We better wrap your ankle"Andre looked around " where's your first aid kit?"_

Above the bookshelf beside the study table at the den

_"__Above the bookshelf beside the __study __table at the de__n" Andre went in the Den. He found himself looking through the shelves full of 's a picture frame that outshines the others. This picture frame is facing downwards. It's the biggest picture frame that stands in the middle. Andre grabbed the frame and opened it. _

There are two people in the picture. One girl and one boy. The girl's eyes were closed and she was facing the boy, a shy smile plastered on her face.

Then, there's the guy. The guy's eyes were wide and he's grinning widely. His forehead touches hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her's was around his neck. The guy looked like he won the lottery. His eyes has this sparks as he watch the girl intently. Breathing in her beauty.

This was a picture of US. This is the night we danced during the campfire during our stay at canada. Mom took a picture of us and sent it to all of of our relatives bragging how beautiful her _daughter-in-law. _

_"You're one lucky man, you know that right?" Andre's talking to the picture_

_"I've always restrained myself from getting her every time you break up because I know, you'll find your way back to each other" he sighed_

_"Do you know how many times I want to hold her?" He took the picture "kiss her?" He traced the picture of jade "be with her?" He whispered_

_"I promised myself I won't do anything because she's happy" he took a deep breath "but there's always this voice behind my head saying I should be the one who's holding her because I was the one who saw her first. Who loved her first."_

_"If I wasn't so afraid to approach her, I would've been the one who asked her out that day. Not you"_

"Well, that's a twist" sikowitz said as he took a big gulp on his coconut.

Then it clicked. All those secret glances. All the hidden anger, care and love. He's always been in love with jade. I feel like punching him and at the same time thanking him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

_"And now, I would take back what's rightfully mine" he added_

Okay now I feel like punching him again.

_"You just broke the most precious thing on earth, and you didn't even noticed it" he put the picture frame in the back of the shelf. Keeping hidden in the dark. _

A tear escaped my eyes. I didn't know Andre felt strongly about jade. I mean, who wouldn't? Jade is the meaning of hidden perfection. She's one-of-a-million kind of girl. I know a lot of guys are after her.

There's Moose, my feeferdun best friend. Ever since I introduced him to Jade, he's always following us trying to catch Jade's attention like a lost puppy.

Then there's Ryder. Ryder and Jade were childhood best friends. I heard him confessing to Jade one day while we're in a relationship. Jade rejected him and from that day, they never spoke to each other again.

_"Heyyyyy look what I found" Andre raised the scissoring dvd_

_"Give me it!" Jade tried to grab the dvd. _

_"You're aware that you look like a three-year-old right now, right?" He raised his eyebrows_

_"Pfffttttt... Let's watch that and see who's the three-year-old, Harris" she raised her eyebrows challengingly. _

_"Oh it's on West!"_

_"Okayyyyy... But let me warn you, I am not responsible for any traumas, physical and emotional scars that the monsters under your bed may cause you" she said grinning_

The scene skipped to the middle. I know because I've watched that movie a hundred times. But there's something wrong with the scene. Jade and Andre are not watching the movie, they're...chatting. The movie was on the background while they were chatting and goofing off. It was like our friday movie nights. We'll watch the first part of the movie, and we'll be distracted doing _other things _to watch the second part.

_"How about that West? I survived half of the movie without crying, screaming or wetting my pants"_

_"That's no fair! You keep talking to me!" Jade shifted so now she's facing the television_

_Andre faked gasped "I did no such thing!" A minute of silence passed. The only sound is coming from the traumatic movie_

_"Did you know that the scissoring 2: the revenge of the Sciss is coming up next year?"_

_"Yeah! The director said that it's gonna be bloodier and scarier than the first! I'm so pumped when I heard that-Hey! You're doing it again!"_

_Andre smiled innocently"doing what again?" Jade growled and threw a pillow at him hitting him right on he nose _

_"Oh you're going to regret that!" Andre lunged at Jade careful not to hurt her_

They continued their little fight. And what surprised me is that Jade is giggling. Sure, Jade laughs but not she never giggles. Well, except when we're alone...and now. I can't help feeling bad. I once thought that I'm the only one who can make Jade feel this way. And I was so proud...No, I was very Happy and Thankful. I can't help wishing I have a time machine right now. There's nothing more in the world I want right now other than a time machine. To go back and to not let Jade walk away. I should be more persistent in taking her back. I should've win her back and not act like a jerk.

The scene changed. Jade is now laying on the couch sleeping. Andre is nowhere to be found. I looked at the clock. 2:30. This is what's happening as of now. Andre emerged from upstairs carrying a blanket.

_Andre placed the blanket over Jade. Tucked her in. Careful not to wake her. Andre kneeled beside Jade. He just kneeled there. Studying her. Looking her with awe. He caress her forehead, down to her cheeks then to her lips_

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yelled as I tried yanking Andre's hand off of Jade's face. I screamed and shout but he can never hear me.

_Andre rest his forehead on top of hers_

_"I'll wait for you Jade. I always have" he kissed her forehead and then left_

This is what I'm afraid of from the very beginning. That once we broke up, someone might make a move on her. I didn't worry because no guy will make a move on her because they know that I'm the one for her that no matter what, we'll always find our way back to each other. And that I'm well trained in Judo. I'm not worried because I 'investigate' all the guys Jade hangs out with. I never let them go closer than friends fearing that one of them might take her away from me and Jade doesn't really mind. I just didn't expect that she's already hanging out with him and that he's succeeding in winning her.

This thought made me sit. I won't lose her. I can't. I rubbed I placed my hands on my forehead. I can't imagine a life without her. I refuse to imagine. She's my life. My whole galaxy. I felt the couch shifted.

"You know, from the very first day of your relationship, I know, you'll end up with her" Sikowitz stared at a blank space. I looked at him

"I may be a cuckoo in the head but I can see the way you look at her. Care for her. I can feel your love for her. Everyone in the room can feel it. Heck, people in Canada can feel it" Sikowitz chuckled

"I've always secretly hoped that you'll be together till' the very end. Till' the end of the very end. I just never thought that you'll let her go, just like that"

I looked at him "me too. As much as I don't want to blame myself, I'm he only one to blame. And now, I may lose the greatest thing that life gave to me." My tears kept falling off my eyes "now it's too late" I whispered. Sikowitz look straight into my eyes "It's never too late" he smiled and the next thing I knew, Everything around me is disappearing.


	4. Future

I woke up panting. I found myself in my bed. What happened? I looked up and saw someone standing in front of my bed. He's in a black cloak. I can't see his face. His cloak is covering his body and face.

"Come with me" apparently it's not a he, it's a she. She motioned for me to follow her. I walked out of my room and found myself in our graduation. Rather, their graduation.

"We maaaaaaaaadeeeee itttt!" Cat squealed throwing her arm out. Robbie appeared right behind her

"Anndddddd... She said yes! we're officially engaged!" Robbie pumped out his fists in the air

"What?! you told me you're breaking up with her! So we can have a happy life together in a gingerbread house at the end of the rainbow with our Jedi children and our pet Unicorn!" Jade exclaimed

"Why? WHYYYYY ?" The gang was in hysterics

"Oh! Robbie! You promised me you'll wait for me!" Tori latched her arm around robbie's "I promise you i'll change! I'll be a better girlfriend! Just please, don't leave meeeee! Nooooo!" Jade and Tori are now fake-crying and sobbing on the floor

"Okay, I think i'll reconsider the fact that Principal Eikner was on Drugs the day you two auditioned because you're acting was worse than Trina" Andre laughed. Jade raised an eyebrow

"Oh really?" Jade said in a challenging way

"You want me to tell them about your little shopping spree at Build-A-Bra?" she nudges him... Flirting-ly . The gang was cracking up

"Okay, That was one mistake!" Andre exclaimed

"Yeah. A terrible, embarrassing, Hilarious mistake" Jade laughed

"Whyyyy? What did he do?" Tori asked eagerly

Jade started walking as far away from Andre "remember that time I baked you guys some banana-cream filled muffin?" Andre tried to catch jade

"Jade! Don't you dare !" Andre tackled Jade into the floor and covered her mouth while Jade is laughing uncontrollably.

"Awwwwww... Don't you guys look cute! You're like the king and queen of the jungle" Sikowitz appeared behind them. Jade rolled her eyes while Andre helped her up

"Well, she's not the queen of the jungle yet" Andre motioned to jade and him

"Ohhhhhhh...Jade! Why do you have to torture this guy!?"

Jade rolled he eyes "I'm not torturing him! He's the one who won't ask me!"

Andre sighed "You know i'll wait for you right? I don't want to pressure you in being my girlfriend."

Jade groaned "for the last time Andre i'm okay now. I moved on. No pressure jut ask meeee!" Jade demanded

I breathe heavily. For a minute there I thought my heart stopped. She's moved on. It's too late.

"You keep telling yourself that but-" Andre was cut off by Jade's lips on him. Andre looked shocked

"You-Wha-"

"Andre Harris, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Jade asked. Her hands on his neck and his' on her waist

"You sure you're fine now?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. Jade nodded

"Well then, how can I refuse your offer?" He grinned widely and Jade kissed him again

Andre broke the kiss "You know I love you right?" She nodded smiling

"Yeah. And I love you too" Andre's eyes widened and the whole gang cheered

"Woohhooooo!" Tori whistled

"Yayyy! More good news!" Cat squealed hugging Robbie

"Beck!" The cloaked girl screamed. I can't see anything except black. My world came crashing down. I feel numb. My whole body feel numb. I can't hear anything just a faint voice in my mind saying 'I love you too' over and over again. I felt like my heart stopped. I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't hear and I can't feel my body

"Are you okay?" The angelic voce of the cloaked girl asked me. I looked at her shook my head "no" I managed to whisper. She helped me regain my balance and helped me stand up

"Jade! Andre!"

Mom. I looked around and saw them. Mom and Dad. They made their way to the gang.

"Hey Melissa and Karl! What are you doing here?" Jade engulfed them with a big hug. Mom started to cry loudly

"We're here for your graduation of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Dad said returning her hug

"You're all so grown up! It's like yesterday, you were just visiting Beck in his RV!" Mom said tearing. Jade and Andre immediately silenced

"How is he?" Jade asked quietly

"We honestly don't know. Ever since he moved out, we don't have any connections. At all" Mom said crying

"I just wish he didn't become famous and maybe he would be here...with all of you" Jade hugged her

"Hey, don't ever think it's your fault okay?" Jade reassured and mom nodded

"Well, enough of this drama, What's new?" Jade and Andre looked at each other

"Mr. Wait here and I are now official!"

"Wooooohoooo!" Mom and Dad cheered

"Congratulations Son!" Dad said patting Andre's back

"Thank you sir"

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you. If you hurt my daughter physically or emotionally, you will never see daylight again. Got it?" Mom said giving him the i'm watching-you signal. Andre gulped while Jade laughed

"Thanks Mel"

"You know, my son's the biggest idiot in the whole world for letting you go" jade smiled softly

"And even though you didn't end up with beck, you'll always be my daughter no matter what" mom said hugging jade "awwww" jade hugged back

"And if you try to ditch me like beck, i'll hunt you down till' the end of the world. I lost a son, I don't want to lose my daughter too" jade smiled

"Okayyyy... Now come on all of you, let's go to Nozu!" Dad yelled

"Can I ask you something?" The girl nodded

"Why am I not here?" The girl tore her gaze from me

"It's been 2 years since the break-up, you drifted away while you're career boomed. A month before graduation, you landed a major part in the movie: CROSSED... in England. So, you decided to quit school and continue your career" she explained

"Why didn't I made up with them? Or at least visited my parents?" I asked. Curiously

"Pride" she answered simply.

She waved her hand in the air and the scene faded and we're now standing in an apartment. It's not small and it's not big either. It has one bedroom, a kitchen, a small dining room, one bathroom and a living room. Funny, it's exactly how I imagined Jade and I's apartment when we go to college. Same type, same location, but there's something not right...

Jade walked into the apartment and looked around. She saw Andre sitting in the kitchen's counter. His back facing her. Jade was about to clasp her hands on Andre's eyes

"Don't even think about it" he said. His back still facing her. Jade scoffed

"How did you know I was here?" She asked taking a seat next to him and propping her legs on his.

Andre placed her hand on her legs and start rubbing small circles "If you love someone, you can smell their scent" he kissed her neck "feel their movement" he kissed her hand "and their presence" he said kissing her lips.

Jade rolled her eyes and smiled against his lips. "And... There's a mirror right over there" Jade slapped his arms "way to ruin the mood dude" she chuckled

"Ohhh... Don't worry babe, we're always in the mood" he said smirking.

Ucckkkk... I want to vomit all the meals i've eaten today and chuck it at his face. I want to chainsaw his arms and face so he will not have another chance to touch Jade.

"Hey babe, Cat called me a while ago and she needs me to get her something. Something about Fadoodles?" Jade grabbed a soda from the fridge

"Fadoodles?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of her pregnancy thing" she shrugged and grabbed her bag "i'll meet tori at her house. Anything you want me to get you?" He just shook his head

"Okay. be back later. Love you!" She shout walking out the door

"Love you too!" He answered

Andre gabbed his phone "thanks Red! I owe you one" he smiled and hung up

I stood there confused. Millions of questions running to my head "what's he doing? Where are we? Cat's pregnant? Why are they here, together? Is this their apartment? Are they still in touch? What year is this?"

The girl speak softly "this happened two years after graduation. And for the rest of your question, just wait and see"

The scene faded. We were standing at the apartment but this time, it's full of rose petals and candles. Andre standing wearing a tuxedo holding a silver plate with cover.

Jade burst into the apartment looking for something in her bag "i swear cat's killing me with her pregnancy, she made me look for Fadoodles and when I found one online in some store in seattle she made me wait for it for five hours and won't let me back because-" Jade looked up and gasped. Her eyes scanned the room until her gaze landed on Andre

"What's this?" She asked with a small smile

"Nothing special. Just wanted to make a special dinner for a special girl"Andre walked her to her seat and served the sliver platter.

"And today's special is-" Andre lifted the cover and Jade gasped. Sitting there is a black diamond ring with gold waistband. Jade looked over to Andre and saw him kneeling on one knee.

"Jade west, I wanted to do this ever since I laid my eyes on you. You were my first love and definitely my last. I loved you since day one! But my best friend got you first. You were so happy with him and I don't want to be selfish and tear you away from him. So instead, I waited. And some says waiting is for losers but look at me now, I'm the happiest guy on earth. So, Jade West, will you do me an honor of becoming my wife?"

I didn't bother to wait for her response but instead I closed my eyes and covered my ear. Hoping that I would wake up from this nightmare. Hoping that this pain ends. Hoping to end this for once and for all. I don't know how much more i can't take. My eyes are burnt from crying and I feel like all the water in my body dried up.

I felt the scene changed. The room was warmer and cozier

"Mom! Dad!"

A little boy said. I opened my eyes and saw a nine year old boy. He has dark brown fluffy hair like mine, tan complexion and chocolate brown eyes. We're no longer at their apartment. We're in a house. To my right is the living room and to my left is the stairs.

I examined the house. It was beautiful. It must've worth a thousand bucks. The walls are cream and the floor was covered with cozy carpets. The house was family friendly. And from the looks of it, it's christmas season. The house were decorated with red and green ornaments and decorations.

"In here honey"

I know that voice anywhere. I followed the voice and saw myself looking at her. Jade. Except, she's matured now. Her eyes were still the electrifying blueish-green, her black hair came back to it's natural hazel color that ended up a little under her shoulders, her pale complexion was still pale but has a lot more color, and she's wearing a very big smile in her face as the little bot approach her.

"Mom, when will aunty cat and uncle rob get here?" The little boy whined

Waittt... Mom?!

"This is her life a little after college" I didn't know I thought that out loud

Oh. Then that means...

"Yeahh... Jade and Andre got married" she said as if reading my mind

And as if on cue, Andre walked in the kitchen and scooped the boy into an air hug

"What do you want little guy?" Andre asked

"Well, someone's a little excited to see Annabelle again" Jade teased and soon followed by Andre

"No! I just, want to...to...to see what they got us!" Jade and Andre laughed

"Sureee... It's the gift you were waiting for, Andrew" Andre teased while the boy pouted

*Ding-dong-Ding-dong*

The little boy 'Andrew' came running into the door excited while i followed him.

"Ho ho ho!" Cat and Robbie entered the house alongside with a thirteen year old boy, Ronnie, and a nine year old girl, Valerie

"Annabelle!" Jade and Andre look at their son "I mean... Presents?" The little girl giggled cutely

"Come on Andrew let's go upstairs" annabelle said dragging Andrew upstairs. After they left, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Jade let out a soft chuckle

"Well, at least we'll not worry about their future love life" Robbie said

"Come on! Ronnie, you can sit on the couch-and before you ask, I won't give you the wifi password. Come on kid! This is family bonding" jade ruffled his hair

They eventually settled down into the living room and prepared the food

"Where's Tori and Marcus?" Jade asked

"Oh. They're running a little late" the girls continued to prepare the food in the kitchen while the boys prepared the barbecue

*ding-dong-ding-dong*

"That must be them" Jade rushed to open the door

"Merry christmasssss!" Tori greeted holding a thirteen year old girl's hand with Marcus right behind her.

"Glad you could come! How are you guys? Marcus, how's the business?" Jade and Tori hugged each other then proceeded to the kitchen

"Pretty good actually" he smiled

"How about you Valerie?" Jade turned to the thirteen year old girl

"I got an award!" She beamed

"Of course you got an award" a sarcastic voice in the living room said

Jade turned to Ronnie "oh, please don't start"

"No auntie jade let him, it's his way to release his anger and frustrations" jade look at her "psychology: entering the human's mind volume 8" she beamed

"Psychology: entering the human's mind volume 8" Ronnie mocked

"Oh you little-" the two continued bickering

"Hey Torrrrr!" Cat rushed to hug Tori

Tori chuckled "missed you to cat" they both looked at the two

"Okayyyyy..." Jade broke off their bickering "you can go at the backyard and set the lights and you can call Annabelle and Andrew upstairs for help. and Marcus, the guys are outside preparing the barbecue you can help them" The three raised their hand to make a salute sign "yes ma'am!" Jade smiled

"And we ladies, have a lot of catching up to do"

The scene changed and we're now standing at a dark room. There's no light. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I saw myself standing in an apartment

"Ohhhh...yes baby! Yes"

I heard a voice coming down at the hallway. I cautiously walked to where I heard the voice then it's followed by a piercing scream. I walked until I reached a room. I opened the door and saw me. But an older and hairier version of me. My hair's a mess, I'm dirty and unshaven and I have a naked woman beside me. Oh and i'm also naked.

"Babe, It's christmas eve" the naked woman said looking for her clothes

"Sooooo?" I said covering my head with a pillow

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, your family?" She said putting her clothes back on

"What are you? My mother?" I groaned

"and where are you going?" The woman-now fully clothed- turned to me "to my family"

I rolled my eyes "you're leaving me for your family?" I asked in disbelief

"It's christmas" she answered softly

"Who cares?" He said throwing his hands in the air "you're passing an opportunity to be with me?" He said frustrated

She sighed "I... Gotta go" she lowered her head and walked out the door. I snorted "Fine! Who needs you?! You're not even that hot anyway!" I said as I heard the door shut

Future Beck sat on his bed and look around the house. The house looked... Empty. The house was big, sure it's filled with high-tech appliances and state of the art furnitures but, it looks like isolated.

Future Beck started walking towards the living room. I took a little detour and scanned the place. The main bedroom for future Beck was messy, the kitchen was clean and untouched just like the dining room and the living room was dirty and scattered with papers but there were 2 things that caught my eye beside the table. There were 2 black plastic scissors. The other smaller than the other. There's something engraved at it's legs.

Future Beck was sitting in one of the couches holding a short yellow envelope. He took a deep breath and opened it. My eyes widened as he pulled out what's inside. It was pictures. But more importantly, it was a picture of Jade and her family.

There were picture of her with the boy and a little girl and Andre in a lake while fireworks in the background. There were picture during thanksgiving with jade's and Andre's family together and there were pictures of them in a party. Jade, carrying a little girl and what seems to be blowing out a candle. I watched Beck as he gazed at the pictures slowly. His eyes scanning every photo. Every detail. Every feature.

Before I could see what he'll do next, the scene changed again. We're now back at Jade's house and they're all now sitting at the living room. They're all in one circle playing...monopoly?

"It became their tradition" the cloaked girl said. I forgot she's there "jade's the the who created that tradition"

"H-How? I mean, Jade hates monopoly. I know, because that's my favorite and she won't play it with me" I asked her

"I guess, after you broke up she started loving the the things you love so that she could have a piece of you with her" she whispered

I turn back my gaze at Jade. She's holding up a drink. She doesn't like Dr. Pepper but I love it. She's wearing a plaid shirt and I remember clearly that she hates plaid because it makes you look like a hobo.

"Mommy?"

A small voice said behind me. I tore away my gaze to the group and searched where the little voice came from. I saw a little girl. The same girl jade was carrying in the pictures. She was about 2 years old, she has a mixture of dark and light brown hair which was in a pigtail and she has the same bluish-green eyes as her mother. She has a tan-ish complexion and she's wearing a blue dress with matching white shoes while holding a yellow giraffe stuffed toy.

"My little baby's awake" jade hurried and scooped down the little girl

"Awwwww! She's holding Sonny!" Cat cooed

"How's your sleep baby girl?" Andre approached the two of them. The little girl gave him a toothy grin

"She's so adorable!" Robbie said

"Do you want to join us little Caitlin?" Tori asked the little girl. The little girl-Caitlin-'s face light up and tori just chuckled. They all went back to the game. After a round or two the gang decided to have a break

"Hey! They're showing a bunch of old christmas specials tonight" cat squealed

They turned on the TV and I gasped. It was on the news that shocked me. Or rather the news that shocked me. There written in bold and capital letters

'Beck Oliver's Twelfth divorce'

"Mommy, I saw that guy" caitlin said

"Of course you did honey, he's a movie star" Jade settled caitlin into her lap

"No, I mean with you in it" Jade raised her eyebrows

"Really? Where?" She asked interested

"Andy always looks at it. It's in a book full of pictuwes" caitlin said innocently

Jade turned to his son "why are you looking at those pictures, drew?"

The boy moved closer to her mother "it's like...I've known him for a long time" the boy hesitated to answer

"Does that make sense mommy?" the whole gang, even Andre, stared at her. Waiting for her answer.

"Well it must be because while you're in my tummy, we're in high school and back then, we were all pretty close to him" the boy made an O

"Why haven't we seen him?" Jade just smiled at her son

"You will. Not today or tomorrow, but someday"

There's something that I can't point out. The way Andre shifts uncomfortably at his seat. The way the gang look at the carpet like it's the most interesting thing in the world right now. Or the fact that Jade was giving him vague answers.

the cloaked woman must've noticed my confusion and before I know it, I am now standing at their backyard. Jade and Andre were standing in front of each other. Looking at the ground and not saying a single word.

"You look pretty comfortable a while ago" Jade chuckled and moved closer to Andre.

"What are you so grumpy about?" Andre rubbed the back of his head

"Nothing...it's just, you look so comfortable talking about him in front of Andrew" Jade clasped her arms around Andre's waist

"A-Are you jealous Mr. Harris?" Jade teased

"Should I be Mrs. Harris?" Jade chuckled

"What do you think i'll do? After I confessed my heartfelt story to Andrew about how his father is THE Beck Oliver, we would pick him up with our pet unicorn and ride off the sunset till' we grow old together and raise 64 alpacas to take care of or grandchildren?"

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds kind of stupid" Andre mumbled. Jade smiled at her husband and sighed

"You don't have to feel threaten that someday we'll leave you. It was one of those stupid moments in college that I believed that me and beck will get back together. He looked really convincing that night. And soon enough i found out that he's just really desperate to find some one night stands. And then to my excitement that night, I forgot to be cautious..."

"And then, you were there. You helped me get through. You stayed with me every single day to the point that just being one room apart from you is driving me nuts! you made me dependent to you." Jade look into Andre's eyes

"Look, what only matters is that, because of that, it made me open my eyes to the person that I am in love with" Andre kissed Jade full of passion while Jade responded back eagerly. After a minute or so, they pulled away from each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes

"Just one question though" Andre continued

"why 64 alpacas?" Andre chuckled

"whatttttt? Alpacas are cute, tall and have a very, very soft fur" Jade debated

"You're lucky I love you" He smiled

"And, I love you or else I wouldn't let you knock me up" Andre chuckled

"Well, I feel honored, mommy" Andre said using the 'tori tone'

"You should be, daddy" Jade replied using the 'tori tone'

I...I can't think straight. Andrew? One night? College?

"It was months before graduation" the cloaked girl said

"One night you came to her doorsteps saying 'I Love You', 'I'm Sorry' and all that. You said everything she wants to hear and then, after the make-up sex, you left her alone" she continued

"Don't worry, you were drunk that night so basically, all you said was true... you really do love her and you want to get back together so badly" she stopped "but you were a coward"

"A coward?"

She nodded "instead of facing it the next day, you left her. Alone. You didn't want to face it. Face her. So instead, you left her"

Before I could say anything, the scene changed.

Knock knock

"I'll get it" Jade got up and opened the door.

There are two gifts sitting on the doorstep. Jade scooped down the gifts and proceed to the living room. As soon as the kids saw the presents, they immediately jolt and ran towards jade.

"Where did those came from?" Tori asked

"Oh. Every years we get these presents from someone we don't know" Tori look at Jade wide-eyed

"You mean, you don't know where it came from or who gave those to you?" Jade just nodded

"It started over 6 years ago. Gifts just suddenly pop out on special occasions. At first we were very cautious of what maybe inside but as time pass by we didn't see any harm done"

"Didn't you try finding out who it came from?" Tori asked baffled

"We tried but, we can't find him or her. We have no clue or whatsoever"

Their conversation was cut off by Andrew and Caitlin rushing towards jade

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Caitlin ran towards Jade holding a small black scissors

"Mommy it's my name!" She said pointing at the white print at one of the legs of the scissors.

"Mine too" Andrew said holding a bigger black scissors with his name printed on it just like Caitlin's. The two kids grabbed the flowers sitting on the table and started cutting it.

Cat entered the room

"Wow. Whoever gave that should really know you so well" Cat said

"Yeahhhh... A little too well" tori mumbled

"It's like I imagined this somewhere" Jade said

"What?" Tori and Cat sad in unison

"Back in high school,I swore I talk about giving my kids their first scissors. I specifically said black scissors with their name on it. And then Beck said-" jade stopped at mid-sentence and rushed to the door

Jade look around the house. Looking for someone. That someone is me. That's why those scissors are on my desk a while ago. I look around the house and something caught my eye. Well, more like someone. A silhouette standing just behind the trees. Staring, longing for Jade. And I realized it was me. Future me.

He watched as Jade went back to the house and continued celebrating christmas. And as if on fast forward, I watched as time speed up and all I can focus on is me. Sitting behind he tree watching through the window. Watching them laugh, exchange gifts and enjoy themselves.

I watched as Tori's family leave and then Cat's family. I watched as jade and Andre tucked their kids in bed. I watched as they kiss each of their child's forehead and murmured 'merry christmas'. I watched as Jade and Andre kissed each other sweetly and murmured Sweet noting into each other. I watched as they turned off the light sending the house into the darkness. I watched how future beck stood up and walked silently back to his apartment.

The cloaked woman started walking away from the house.

"T-That's it?" The woman continued walking

"T-That can't be it" I said catching up to her. She suddenly stopped walking

"What do you mean 'that can't be it'?"

"No...NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BECK?!" The cloaked woman snapped at him

"YOU WANT YOU OWN FUCKING HAPPY ENDING?! CAN'T YOU JUST LE HER BE HAPPY?!"

"SHE'S NOT HAPPY WITH HIM! SHE'LL NEVER BE HAPPY WITH HIM! trust me" my voice fading. the cloaked woman chuckled bitterly

"Trust you? TRUST YOU?! SAID THE MAN THAT RUINED HER HEART,DITCHED HER IN THE DIRT, AND PLAYED WITH HER LIKE SHE'S SOME FUCKING TOOL!"

"YOU DON'T KNW SHIT ABOUT US! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW US!" She scoffed

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! ABOUT JADE AND ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"HOW?" The cloaked woman tried to walk away but I grabbed her wrist accidentally yanking off her cloak revealing her face.

Wha-? How-?

"Jade?" My tone softens. The cloaked woman-who's now revealed to be jade- just stood there. My lips tugged into a small smile and rushed to hug her

"I've missed you so so much" I said tearing. Jade just freeze at her spot. Not moving.

"Let me go" she said softly

"What?"

"I said let me go Beck" she repeated. I removed embrace off of her "there" i said

"You know what I mean Beck" I know what she means. I know exactly what she means. She wants me to let her go. Let her be with...him.

"no..." Jade look at me with disbelief

"Beck just let me go please. I'm happy"

"But I love you" a moment of silence

"Just give me one more chance, please" I begged

"Why didn't you fought for me Beck?"

"I...I... Don't know" she smiled bitterly

"Goodbye Beck" she said before disappearing into the darkness

"No! No! Jade!" I cried before I'm swallowed by the shadows


End file.
